Allí donde solíamos gritar
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —El miedo en la medida justa siempre es necesario. Nos ayuda a afrontar las más terribles situaciones y a mirar hacia el futuro.


**Allí donde solíamos gritar**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin. Si fuera mío, hace tiempo que hubiera terminado Vientos de Invierno.

 _Esta historia fue escrita para "Quinta edición del Amigo Invisible" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 **Dedicado a:** Mariana, conocida como Greenlilies. Si bien no pude escribir ninguna de tus peticiones porque la musa es una cabrona, por ahí leí que te gusta bastante Rickon Stark y te quise regalar este momento con Osha. Traté de no hacer nada muy penoso pero es imposible teniendo en cuenta la suerte que tienen los Stark. Espero que te guste y, si no te gusta, que te haga pasar un buen rato. ¡Va con mucho cariño!

* * *

Los mechones de cabello sucio le caen de forma lánguida sobre los hombros huesudos, los relieves de su rostro denotan la errática alimentación de las últimas lunas y sus párpados caen pesados por el sueño que se acumula noche tras noche. El niño se acurruca en el pecho de la mujer, del mismo modo que solía hacerlo con su madre, buscando el tan anhelado calor corporal.

Osha también tiene frío, los dientes le castañean incansables, pero sabe que prender una hoguera es comunicar su ubicación y firmar su sentencia de muerte. Encontrar un lugar seguro para descansar se convierte en una ardua tarea, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Deben seguir caminando, por más que el camino sea traicionero, en dirección a alguna ciudad segura. Y mientras que caminan, aferrarse a la esperanza que los habitantes de dicha ciudad quieran proteger al último vástago Stark e, incluso, dar su vida de ser necesario.

La tierra sigue sangrando por una guerra que parece infinita y todos los hombres parecen ansiar una corona. Caballeros ponen su espalda al servicio del señor que ofrezca más oro y los errantes buscan personas de alta alcurnia para pedir un rescate a cambio de su libertad. Por eso debe proteger al pequeño y buscar muros fuertes, para mantenerlo con vida y asegurarse de que algún día, con la gracia de los Antiguos Dioses, pueda recuperar su hogar ancestral.

—Tengo miedo.

Rickon susurra las palabras contra su piel, su aliento es una caricia cálida en contraste con el viento gélido que sopla. Su rostro es áspero debido a la suciedad aquirida en el trayecto a pie. Siendo completamente sincera, Osha no encuentra la menor diferencia entre el lobo huargo de nombre _Peludo_ y el niño.

—Yo también tengo miedo, pequeño —dice con voz tranquila como las aguas en calma. Rememora sus vivencias antes de llegar a Invernalia, entre las laderas cubiertas de nieve y las bestias que aguardan más allá de El Muro—. Todos los hombres y mujeres tienen miedo. De lo contrario, no seríamos humanos.

—Pero hay hombres que tienen menos miedo que otros. Mi padre nunca tenía miedo.

Y Osha no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea compasión del niño, nombra a un hombre que debe ser un rostro difuso en su joven memoria, un hombre que muere antes de poder enseñarle todos los secretos que guarda la existencia.

—Te aseguro que hasta el noble Eddard Stark tuvo miedo alguna vez en su vida. Al casarse con una muchacha de la que sabía poco y nada, al partir a la guerra para reivindicar a su padre y hermano, al despedirse de sus hijos antes de marchar a Desembarco del Rey.

Desde que se encuentra en compañía de Rickon, descubre que tiene la inusitada capacidad de hacer brotar las palabras de su interior, de brindar el consuelo que le hubiera gustado recibir de su madre de pequeña, una madre a la que nunca conoció realmente. Y junto a las palabras cariñosas, el talento de narrar historias fantásticas para alejar a las pesadillas que lo asaltan durante la noche.

—Los hombres son buenos ocultando sus emociones. Las mujeres son más evidentes a la hora de demostrarlas. Recuerdo haber visto a una madre llorar mientras que su bebé mamaba por primera vez de su pecho. Un hombre también llora cuando tiene a su hijo en brazos por primera vez, no importa cuánta capacidad de disimulo tenga.

—Pero llora de emoción, no de miedo —corrige el niño.

—Llora por ambos motivos, pequeño. Para un padre no existe mayor bendición que su hijo, por eso se emociona. Pero, al tenerle en brazos, sostener su cuerpo tan frágil entre sus manos que parecen gigantes y percibir su llanto; le hace tener miedo. Miedo porque sabe que algo tan delicado como es un bebé, puede correr miles de peligros.

—Los bebés terminan creciendo —responde Rickon moviendo la cabeza ligeramente—. Yo era pequeño cuando mi padre y mis hermanas se fueron a la capital, pero ahora crecí.

Por más que diga haber crecido, sigue siendo un pequeño que sueña con la vida dejada atrás y se despierta en un mar de lágrimas, rogando por padres y hermanos que no regresaran.

—Y, aunque tienes razón, y los bebés crecen, los padres no dejan de sentir temor por ellos. Temen porque caigan de la silla al cabalgar por primera vez, temen porque el primer amor les rompa el corazón y temen por no ser lo suficientemente longevos para poder protegerlos durante toda su vida.

—¿Crees que mi padre haya pensado y sentido todo eso?

Entonces, le regala una sonrisa afable. De cierto modo, ella es su referencia maternal desde que su madre murió en la Boda Roja, la farsa cuidadosamente orquestada por la Casa Frey.

—Estoy segura que Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn poseían los mismos temores.

—El miedo no es malo, ¿verdad?

Osha asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y le cubre el cuerpo ligero con una manta improvisada. Rickon se estremece y ella puede percibirlo por la cercanía; el darse calor mutuo se vuelve una costumbre para la supervivencia.

—El miedo en la medida justa siempre es necesario. Nos ayuda a afrontar las más terribles situaciones y a mirar hacia el futuro.


End file.
